This invention relates generally to an assembly for providing two separate indicators, such as a bar code and a name, for goods to be sold, and in particular, for providing such separate indicators with respect to a store display.
Many stores utilize displays or the like for selling their goods. Such displays often include a plurality of trays, each tray holding a plurality of different items. For example, one tray may hold a plurality of spools of thread in different rows thereof. Generally, the front panel of the tray has different indicators thereon to denote the type and color of the thread.
In order to modernize stores, many store owners have begun to utilize bar codes in connection with the products. Thus, when a customer purchases a product, the cashier merely passes the bar code over a scanner which reads the bar code, determines the price, adds the price to those items already purchased and subtracts the item from inventory. However, in many situations, it is desirable to perform inventory control using such bar codes. Thus, in the case of spool threads, it is necessary to provide bar codes on the trays adjacent the threads.
The problem that results is that the use of bar codes on the same front panel as the indicators which denote the type and color of the threads, for example, detracts the customer from such indicators.